mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Elemental Chaos Revived
| image = File:ECR.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-08-06 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Krystal #Sparrowhawk #maurice #Hirkala #TheViolentFemme #Flamebirde (specter96) #Dee #Marq #plasmid (aura) #Takari #Insaner (KurtHummel) | first = Dee | last = sparrowhawk, Hirkala, TheViolentFemme | mvp = sparrowhawk | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based (unofficially) on Sinistral's Elemental Chaos. It began on August 6th, 2017 and ended in a Baddie win in N3 (August 13th). Game Mechanics Setup: 8 Goodies vs 3 Baddies vs 1 Indy (NPC//Non-Playable-Character). "Two factions vying for control over the MafioSphere. A mysterious entity known simply as "The Collector" wants the sphere for itself. All wield immense magical power. Who will be victorious?" Rules Night Phase has 2 sub-phases corresponding to two different types of abilities. *Phase 1 - Movement phase - all actions which involve changing positions in the roster take effect first *Phase 2 - Action phase (all other non-movement actions e.g. healing, channeling) *Movement actions (marked with (MOVE)) resolve using Attunement. Each night players submitting movement actions have to submit in the same PM a number between 1 and 100. Each night, the Sphere will attune itself to a random number between 1 and 100. The order in which actions take place is determined by how close the number they chose is to the attuned number for the night. If a player guesses the number exactly, they are perfectly attuned and will be immune to death that night. Any ties in distance to the attuned number will be resolved by host's coinflip. Applies to Teleport, Ninjutsu, Graveyard Shift/Walking Dead, Wind Elemental Action - which are marked with (MOVE) . *Roster positions go around in a circle from 1 to 12 and 12 is considered adjacent to 1 to complete the circle (i.e. the list wraps around on the ends) *Normal actions can be affected by channeling (marked with BOOST) or not. Channeling targeting a player using a channel-able action may increase or decrease the power (aka radius) of the ability used by that player or fail if that player is not acting. Channeler is the one choosing if he wants to increase or decrease. Multiple Chaneller's targeting the same roster position with add their effects (e.g. Channeler with increase and Channeler with decrease target the same position successfully, no effect). *Ties: all in the tie are lynched. What shows: *NP: New roster positions (but not the actions that led to them), successful NK (role of killer and target of NK except for Martyr when it shows both players that died / were saved), successful RID Kills (assasination), banishing, successful healing against a NK/RID Kill (will show the NK/RID Kill attempt), successful resurrection *DP: Lynched player and role (but not S/N/E/W), funerals, anchors, banishing *OOA: **Movement phase: Sorted by Attunement number. Applies to Teleport, Ninjutsu, Graveyard Shift/Walking Dead, Wind Elemental Action **Action phase: Onyx Hand NK (can still be stopped by a save) >Collector's Energy Drain > Save (Water Elemental Action, Healing) > Kill (Fire Elemental Action, Corpse Explosion, Supernova , Assasination), Bond of Fire) > Channeling ( Channeling / Channeling, Earth Elemental Ability) > Ressurection > Spy (Observe Affinity) **Day phase: Anchor/Anchor, Funeral **Kills are not blocking Role Description Sphere Guardians - WinCon: Protect the sphere. (All Onyx Hand members are killed.) 8 Players. Those with similar abilities (Teleporter / Channeler) will be marked for the host only, they won't know their name from their role PMs and it won't be shown if lynched, however they cannot be killed without their complete name. 1-2. Southern Teleporter & Northern Teleporter (Wind): * Teleport (MOVE) - Any night can select a location in the roster and teleport to that location, swapping their position with the player currently at that location 3. Healer (Water): * Healing (BOOST) - Each night selects a location on the roster. If the player at that location is killed, he is saved instead. Can opt to target a range of +/- 1, (so 3 positions in the roster) but that reduces it's effectiveness to 33% chance to work. 4. Martyr (Fire) * Bond of Fire (passive/automatic) - If the Martyr is NKed at night, he will also kill his attacker. Healing may still prevent the Martyr or his attacker from being killed. Does not apply to RID or methods of killing other than the group NK. NK shows both targets but will not show which was the Martyr. * Supernova (BOOST) - Any night, the Martyr may choose to overload himself with fire energy, causing an explosion which will kill himself and any adjacent players on the roster within radius 1. Healing will not save the Martyr from this, but any secondary targets can be healed. 5. Priest (Spirit) - A manipulator of spirit(life) energy, can use at most 1 ability per night, but can use ODTG any day. * Graveyard Shift (MOVE) - Each night, can either swap roster positions with a dead player or move a dead player up or down in the roster by +/- 1. Has 50% chance to learn elemental affinity of dead player. * Resurrection (BOOST) - Any night, targets a position on the roster, and if there is a dead player in that roster spot, dead player is brought back to life at the END of the night. This ability requires channeled energy in order to successfully revive a dead player (will fail otherwise). Cannot revive someone who was not already dead at the beginning of the night. * Funeral - ODTG, only during a day, can hold a funeral for a dead player, entering their body into the ground. That dead player may no longer be the target of any abilities for the rest of the game and their position in the roster becomes permanently fixed. (Shows in day post) 6. Oracle (Spirit) - Has the ability to see the elemental affinities of others. * Observe Affinity (BOOST) - Each night, chooses a position on the roster. Learns the elemental affinities of all players that are currently within +/- 2 of that spot in the roster, in a random order. The Ninja and Collector will appear to the Oracle as whichever element is active on that particular night. * Banish - May sacrifice to banish the Collector from the game. Collector will no longer occupy a roster spot. May not be used prior to night 3. Will kill the Oracle afterwards. May be used during the day or night and even the same cycle as regular night action. 7-8. Eastern Channeler & Western Channeler (Earth) - Although not very powerful on their own, Channelers can produce powerful results when combined with other roles by increasing or decreasing the power/radius of abilities marked with BOOST. Can use both actions (1 day action, 1 night action) the same cycle. * Anchor - Each day, may use their energy (vote weight goes to 0) to bind a living player at targeted position in the roster, preventing them from changing positions for the following night. Any actions taken that would cause the affected player to change positions will fail. A player may not be anchored two days in a row, even if anchored by a different Channeler. (Shows in day post.) * Channeling - Each night, chooses a location on the roster and can channel energy to/from that player, increasing or decreasing the power(radius) of their ability for that night. (Does not show in night post.) The Onyx Hand - Have BTSC. WinCon: Gain control of the sphere (all sphere guardians dead). Have a NK targeting a roster position (not a player) and must specify which member is carrying out the NK. 9. Ninja (Wind / Fire) - A stealthy assassin with improved Teleport abilities. Each night can use one of two abilities, each with their own Element (Wind or Fire). If he does not act, he reverts to his default affinity for Wind. * Ninjutsu (MOVE) (Wind) - Same as regular Teleport except he specifies two positions on the roster and the players at those positions will be swapped. * Assassination (BOOST) (Fire) - Any night may choose a position in the roster and name a role, if that role is located at that position in the roster, the player dies. Must include South/North/East/West for Teleporters / Channelers in the RID attempt. 10. Binder (Earth) - A Channeler sided with the Onyx Hand. Cannot use Channeling two nights in a row. * Anchor - Each day, may use their energy to bind a living player at targeted position in the roster, preventing them from changing positions for the following night. Any actions taken that would cause the affected player to change positions will fail. **A player may not be anchored two days in a row, even if anchored by a different Channeler. (Shows in day post.) * Channeling (BOOST) - Any night but not two in a row, chooses a location on the roster and can channel energy to/from that player, increasing or decreasing the power (radius) of their ability for that night. (Does not show in night post.) 11. Necromancer - (Spirit) - An evil manipulator of spirit(life) energy. * Walking Dead (MOVE) - Each night, can either swap roster positions with a dead player or move a dead player up or down in the roster by +/- 1. Has 50% chance to learn elemental affinity of dead player. * Corpse Explosion (BOOST) - Dead player at targeted spot in the roster explodes, killing everyone in close proximity. May not be used two nights in a row, and may not be used on the same corpse more than once. This ability requires channeled energy in order to work. 12. The Collector - Independent - NPC (Non-Playable Character) WinCon: Collect at least one of each type of elemental energy (Wind, Water, Earth, Fire). Spirit may be used as a wildcard / as any type which will be randomly selected at time of collection as one of the elements it does not already have. NPC RULES: * The Collector is an NPC and not assigned to a player. It will still occupy a spot on the roster and may be killed or targeted by abilities, but it does not participate in the lynch and may not vote or be voted for. * The Collector's actions for Night 1 will be determined randomly, but on all following nights its actions may be directed by the player most attuned to the sphere on the previous night. Player in control of the Collector for the next night will be informed via PM at the end of the previous night. If no players have attuned or if invalid actions are given, the Collector will default to random actions. * The Collector does not need to be killed in order for each faction to achieve its win condition, but if the Collector collects at least one of each elemental type, the game will end and both factions lose. * Elemental Affinity - Each day/night cycle, the Collector will take on the elemental form of whatever element it has collected the most of at the time. If it has collected an equal amount of two or more elements, it may choose which of those elements to use. Collector will appear as that elemental affinity each night. NPC Actions: * Energy Drain - Each night, targets a position on the roster and drains the energy of the player at that position. Any use of their ability that night is cancelled and Collector gains elemental energy of the corresponding type. Will have no effect if the same player is drained more than once. Must be used each night. The Collector's Energy Drain ability overrides all other action phase abilities except the Onyx Hand's group NK.(Shows in night post) * Elemental Action - Depending on the elemental affinity for the night/day phase ** Water Elemental Action(BOOST) - Can negate one attack on player at target spot on roster (Save). ** Wind Elemental Action(MOVE) - Can swap itself with any location on the roster ** Earth Elemental Action - Channeling (same ability as a Channeler) ** Fire Elemental Action (BOOST) - Can kill player at target spot on the roster. Will not kill self. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies - The Onyx Hand *Sparrowhawk - Binder (Earth) *Hirkala - Ninja (Wind / Fire) *TheViolentFemme - Necromancer (Spirit) MVP: SparrowHawk Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 End of Game Roster Host: Araver #Krystal - Northern Teleporter (Wind) - Dead, RID Killed N2 by Ninja #Sparrowhawk - Binder (Earth) #maurice - Southern Teleporter (Wind) - Dead, Killed N3 by Ninja #Hirkala - Ninja (Wind / Fire) #TheViolentFemme - Necromancer (Spirit) #Flamebirde - Western Channeler (Earth) - Dead, Killed N2 by Binder #Dee - Healer (Water) - Killed N1 by the Necromancer #Marq - Eastern Channeler (Earth) - Lynched D2 #plasmid - Oracle (Spirit) - Killed end-of-game #Takari - Priest (Spirit) - Killed end-of-game #Insaner - Martyr (Fire) - Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games